reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Goliath
For a classic variant, see 'M110 Goliath Artillery'' Classic but still an artillery from the Cold War, the M110 Goliath currently being utilized as a self-propelled howitzer which also features modernized equipment to meet criteria for future combat, they were also used in the '''First Eurasian Conflict mainly by the United States Army prior to their withdrawal. The artillery is being used by the following factions: * United States Task Forces - Reserve vehicle, operated by the USA's special ops forces. * Allied Nations - Main artillery unit in its armed forces, can be deployed in combat. United States Task Forces "Welcome to the party." - Goliath operator - During the Cold War, the Allied Nations has various numbers of the M110 Goliath in its service which serves in shelling enemy bases from a distance, they are known to have been serving since they were introduced into their armed forces. But since 2012, the Artillery was retired and was replaced by the M1804 Tomahawk in the United States, which was a developed as a ballistic missile launcher, the M882 Rattler was also introduced as a cost effective alternate which was aimed to cut down costs of deployment of the Tomahawk. Revival The United States Army revived the M110 Goliath with a Mark.II variant, keeping the same looks but giving it some new and better equipment which can allow the newer version to cause more damage to hostile positions but it does take some more time to reload the shells, but it is more lethal than their its original counterpart. This new M110 Goliath MK.II first seen action in 2023, during the siege on the Global Liberation Army's fortress in the Battle of Akmola during 2025. Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' The artillery since its revival have seen the battlefield for more battles within the United States' '''Special Forces Regiments and siege corps, whilst fighting the New terrorist threats in Eurasia and on several fronts within the regions of South America and Africa, all-thou the new Mark.II outdates the older variant its new upgrades plus advanced equipment allows the artillery to become more effective. Goliath artillery platforms during the second conflict in Eurasia are known to be more accurate but will have to deploy when deployed on the field, the Allied Nations also utilize small numbers of the Goliath artillery in their artillery regiments, but will have to be protected from enemy units from ground and air. Allied Nations Variant "Keep the shells coming!" - AN Goliath operator - Several numbers of Mark.II Goliath artillery units were also deployed by the Allied Nations assisting their ground forces and even their Company of Liberty Regiments in the Middle East and in Europe, during the peacekeeper faction's campaign for liberation and peace against terrorism, several of these artillery pieces have been praised by veterans and peacekeeper forces when deployed on the battlefield but they were mainly used in South America during the ongoing Civil War, which was caused by gang members and terrorists. South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War' To be added... Behind the Scenes * The M110 Goliath is based off its real life counterpart, but receiving some modernized technology to make it perform well in Reign of Conflagration. :* It is named after Goliath, a giant from the David and Goliath story, a figure in the Hebrew Bible. * United States Task Forces will be using the Goliath in various combat situations, but will be available for combat deployment in the Special Forces Sector. :* The Allied Nations version of the M110 Goliath Howitzer can be utilized at the Nations Headquarters but won't feature any differences between the USA's version. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin